Ao lado teu
by Pink Potter
Summary: A felicidade para ser verdadeira é inebriante, viciante. Quem a experimente, não quer mais ficar sem ela/1º Lugar no II Desafio de Songfics do Fórum Pumpkin Pie, na categoria romance.


Autor:

Autor: PinkPotter  
E-mail:  
Título: Ao lado teu  
Sinopse: A felicidade para ser verdadeira é inebriante, viciante. Quem a experimente, não quer mais ficar sem ela.  
Shipper: Harry/Hermione  
Classificação: PG-13  
Gênero: Romance  
Spoilers: livro 7  
Status: Completa  
Idioma: Português  
Observação: Considere na fic que o casamento de Rony e Hermione aconteceu antes do de Harry e Gina, porém, desconsidere o epílogo do livro 7.  
Música/Banda: Broken/Lifehouse; Fix uou/Coldplay; Umbrella – Rihanna; Everything/Lifehouse; Watch over you – Alter Bridge; Unbreakble – Westlife  
Itens utilizados: Jardim, castelo de areia, gravidez, NC-17, brincadeira, céu nublado.  
Linha utilizada: "O amor é uma luz que não deixa escurecer a vida". (Camilo Castelo Branco)

_**Ao lado teu**_

Harry bateu levemente na porta, e mesmo que não tenha ouvido resposta, ele a abriu. Seu olhar percorreu o aposento que se encontrava na penumbra, mas este estava vazio. Então, viu a porta da varandinha aberta, e deu um pequeno sorriso. Caminhou até o local e a encontrou sentada num sofá que havia ali.

- Mione? – ela não respondeu, apenas deu um pequeno sorriso. Seu olhar estava perdido no céu escuro e sem estrelas daquela noite. Em seu colo, um par de sapatinhos de crochê tornava aquela imagem ainda mais triste aos olhos de Harry – Eu sinto muito.

Então, sentou ao lado dela, e segurou sua mão. O silêncio os envolveu, e algum tempo depois, a cabeça dela pendeu sobre o ombro dele. Harry, porém, não se atrevia a falar; daria o tempo que ela precisasse. Vez ou outra se ouvia o som dos carros passando pela rua, ou falas de estranhos que caminhavam pelo passeio. Finalmente, ela falou.

- Obrigada por ter vindo, Harry.

- Não poderia deixar de vir. Queria ter vindo quando soube, mas eu ainda estava em Roma.

- Não tem importância, o importante é que veio. – ela suspirou tristemente – Ele não vem. Há três dias que não vem em casa.

- Ele está sofrendo.

- Eu também. Era nosso filho. – o moreno apertou a mão dela, tentando amenizar um pouco daquela tristeza – Ainda assim, ele tem me evitado.

- Dê tempo ao Rony. Ele vinha sonhando muito com aquele bebê.

- Eu acho que ele me culpa pelo que aconteceu.

- Não! Nem pense nisso, ouviu! – Harry a segurou pelos ombros, forçando-a a encará-lo – Você não teve culpa, Mione.

- Rony não pensa assim...

- Claro que ele sabe que você não teve culpa! E se ele pensar assim, então, ele é um idiota! – ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

- E você é um ótimo amigo.

- Eu sei. – então, ele a abraçou. Abraçou como desejava desde que recebera a notícia que Hermione havia perdido o bebê de cinco meses que carregava. Abraçou tentando demonstrar todo seu carinho e o quanto sentia pela sua perda. Abraçou-a fortemente demonstrando que estava ali para o que precisasse – Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Será? – ela sussurrou entre o choro, tentando se convencer de que realmente tudo ia ficar bem. Porém, não tinha tanta certeza se seu casamento ia sobreviver àquilo. Seu relacionamento com Rony nunca fora muito estável, agora, tudo havia ficado ainda mais frágil. Pelo menos, ainda tinha Harry.

- Vai sim, eu prometo. – ela fechou os olhos, e aos poucos sua respiração foi se normalizando.

- Obrigada.

_I'm falling apart (Eu estou me despedaçando)__  
__I'm barely breathing (Eu mal respiro)__  
__with a broken heart (com um coração partido)__  
__that's still beating (que ainda está batendo)__  
__In the pain, there is healing (Na dor, há cura)__  
__In your name, I find meaning (Em seu nome, eu encontro sentido)__  
__So i'm holding on (Então, eu estou me agarrando)__  
__i'm barely holding on to you (Eu apenas estou me agarrando a você) _

_**Broken – Lifehouse**_

Quando ela parou de chorar, encostou a cabeça no tórax dele. Harry permaneceu imóvel, em silêncio, confortando-a o máximo que podia. Em seus momentos mais difíceis, sempre pôde contar com a ajuda dela; ela sempre permaneceu ao seu lado, nunca hesitando em ajudá-lo. Agora, era sua vez de retribuir anos de apoio.

Não soube exatamente quanto tempo permaneceram ali, porém, percebeu que a respiração dela tornara-se sincrônica, e ela não se movia. Sussurrou seu nome, e quando não obteve resposta, deu um pequeno sorriso. Ela havia adormecido. Então, com cuidado, a carregou, levando-a de volta para o quarto.

Depositou-a na cama, e a cobriu. Voltou-se para a direção da varanda, fechou as portas, e em seguida, as cortinas. Caminhando de volta para a amiga, deu uma última olhada em seu rosto que parecia tão cansado e triste. Beijou-lhe levemente a testa, e finalmente deixou o quarto.

- Dobby? – chamou o elfo que agora trabalhava na casa de Rony e Hermione.

- Harry Potter chamou Dobby?

- Sim. Dobby, eu quero que fique de olho na Mione para mim, por favor.

- Dobby vai cuidar bem da sua senhora sim. – o elfo prometeu, fazendo uma exagerada reverência.

- Faça-a comer, e se ela precisar mim, você sabe onde me encontrar. – Harry o avisou.

- Sim, senhor. Dobby procura Harry Potter, se a senhora precisar.

- Agora, eu preciso ir.

- E o senhor Rony? Dobby acha que a senhora ficaria melhor se o senhor Rony aparecesse.

- Pode deixar comigo. Eu estava indo mesmo falar com ele! Até mais, Dobby! – Harry disse, e desaparatou.

Apareceu em seu próprio apartamento. As luzes estavam acesas, e a figura de Rony encontrava-se na sala. Harry caminhou até o amigo, que se virou ou ouvi-lo.

- Você a viu?

- Sim. Ela está muito triste, Rony. – Harry sentou no sofá, em frente ao ruivo – Hermione precisa de seu apoio.

- Eu não consigo olhar para ela.

- Ela não teve culpa. Infelizmente, isso acontece.

- Eu sei, mas ainda assim, eu não consigo olhar para ela. É como se faltasse algo.

- É um dos momentos mais difíceis da vida dela, você não pode simplesmente abandoná-la! – Harry estava começando a se irritar.

- Por que não? Nosso casamento não estava indo muito bem... O menino era a única razão que nos mantinha muito tempo sem discutir. E agora, ele se foi... – a tristeza era visível no olhar dele, e Harry sentiu pena do amigo.

- Isso deveria unir vocês. Ela é sua esposa, Rony. Você jurou lealdade a ela. – o ruivo manteve um silêncio que desagradou Harry.

- Juramentos são desfeitos.

- Você é um idiota! – ele disse, ficando de pé – É meu melhor amigo, eu gosto de você, mas é um idiota! Você sempre abandona seus entes queridos quando eles mais precisam, e depois se arrepende... Eu espero que você se arrependa dessa idéia ridícula de deixar a Hermione agora, pois depois pode ser tarde demais!

Rony olhou para o amigo, refletindo suas palavras, mas incapaz de afirmar o que realmente iria fazer. Então, ficou de pé, e caminhou até a porta, deixando Harry sozinho. O moreno suspirou, e deixou seu corpo cair no sofá. Rony poderia não ter dito, mas tinha quase certeza do que ia acontecer. Sentiu ainda mais pena de Hermione; ela não merecia.

O sol era bloqueado pelas cortinas, mas seu brilho era tão intenso naquela tarde que o quarto não ficava completamente escuro. Estava encolhida na cama, sozinha. Ele havia aparecido, mas mal lhe dirigira a palavra. "Eu não a culpo, Hermione, mas preciso de um tempo", ele disse. Algumas lágrimas escaparam, e ela sentiu que seu casamento estava no fim.

Quase deu um pulo de susto quando a porta do quarto abriu sem aviso. Já ia dizer a Dobby que não estava com fome, quando viu Harry atravessar o quarto e abrir as cortinas sem cerimônias. Ficou boquiaberta por alguns segundos, surpresa com a ousadia do amigo.

- Já passou da hora de levantar!

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou enquanto o observava, agora, abrir as janelas.

- Eu vim te buscar.

- Harry, eu não estou com vontade de sair. – Hermione se encolheu novamente.

- E desde quando você tem querer?

- É sério, Harry... Eu agradeço por ter vindo, ma... – ela quase gritou quando o moreno arrancou a coberta – HARRY!

- Eu não vou deixar você ficar definhando nesse quarto! Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu... Sinto muito por ter perdido seu filho, sinto muito por Rony ser um idiota, mas você vai precisar superar isso. E como seu melhor amigo, eu vou ajudá-la!

- Harry...

- Eu não aceito desculpas. Você vai tomar um banho agora mesmo porque vamos sair.

- Eu não vou...

- Mione, se você não for agora para o banheiro, eu vou levá-la a força! – ele evitou sorrir da expressão de espanto dela, mantendo-se impassível – E eu mesmo darei um banho em você!

- Não precisa. – ela finalmente ficou de pé.

- Ótimo! Eu vou dar vinte minutos para você descer. Senão, já sabe!

- Eu queria saber com quem aprendeu a ser tão mandão! – ele sorriu.

- Você não sabe? – e ela desapareceu do quarto, sem responder. Harry chamou Dobby e pediu que arrumasse o quarto.

Fora Dobby que entrara em contato com Harry avisando que Hermione não saia do quarto há dias, e que Rony havia saído de casa com uma mala. Soubera por Gina que o amigo estava de volta à Toca, e que evitava o nome de Hermione. Tinha vontade de esmurrar Rony, sacudi-lo até ter consciência de que estava jogando seu casamento fora, mas sabia o quão cabeça-dura ele era. O melhor a fazer era cuidar de Hermione até que eles se entendessem.

Antes de terminar o prazo de vinte minutos que ele tinha lhe dado, a morena desceu as escadas da sala, encontrando Harry sentado no sofá. Ele ficou de pé, e deu um sorriso ao vê-la aparentemente melhor e ergueu-lhe a mão.

- Harry, eu realmente não estou com vontade de sair.

- Eu prometo que a trago de volta antes do jantar. – ele disse ainda com a mão no ar.

- Mas eu...

- Você é uma das pessoas mais fortes que eu conheço, e eu sei que precisa de tempo para se recuperar. – Harry se aproximou e segurou a mão dela – Porém, eu quero ajudá-la, se possível, a sarar mais rápido. Permita-me isso, Mione. Eu vou saber respeitar seu tempo, mas eu quero ajudá-la do mesmo modo que por tantas vezes, você me ajudou.

- Ó, Harry. – ela deu um sorriso triste ao amigo, antes de abraçá-lo.

- Então, você me permite?

- Está bem. – ela concordou.

- Ótimo.

- Posso saber aonde vamos?

- É surpresa! – Harry se afastou um pouco, e após avisar a Dobby que iam sair, desaparatou da casa de Hermione.

_And the tears come streaming down your face (E as lágrimas vêm descendo por sua face)__  
__When you lose something you can't replace (quando você perde algo que não pode substituir)__  
__When you love someone but it goes to waste (quando ama alguém, mas não dá certo)__  
__Could it be worse? (Poderia ser pior?)___

_Lights will guide you home (Luzes vão te guiar para casa)__  
__And ignite your bones (E incendiar seus ossos)__  
__And I will try to fix you (E eu vou tentar consertar você) _

_**Fix you – Coldplay**_

Ainda de olhos fechados, ela sentiu a brisa em sua face e o cheiro da água do mar. Um sorriso se esboçou em seus lábios, e ela se virou para encontrar o amigo também sorrindo. Beijou-lhe na face, e seu olhar encontrou as ondas quebrando na areia.

- Você realmente me conhece demais, Potter. – ele riu alto.

- Que bom, isso significa que em minha profissão de melhor amigo, eu estou bem!

- Muito bem. – Hermione o encarou – Obrigada. Contudo... Eu não trouxe biquíni.

- E daí? Eu acho que vi uma placa dizendo que era uma praia de nudismo. – Harry brincou arrancando uma gargalhada da morena. A primeira em dias.

- Até parece que eu ia satisfazer essa sua fantasia, Potter!

- Eu aqui fazendo um ótimo trabalho de melhor amigo, e você nem para fazer esse favor por mim?

- Vá sonhando.

- Você é má, Mione. – ela sorriu, então começou a tirar os sapatos.

- Sou nada... Você que é lento! – então, ela correu em direção ao mar. Harry atrasou-se retirando os sapatos também, mas não demorou a alcançá-la.

Hermione tentava fugir dele, mas Harry era mais rápido. Quando ele a agarrou pela cintura, e a ameaçou jogá-la no mar, ela implorou para que ele não o fizesse, mas ele fingiu não ouvi-la. Encharcada e boquiaberta, ela pulou na direção dele, e o moreno acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo na água também. Aquilo rendeu algumas risadas, antes de Hermione finalmente sair da água.

- Você é terrível, Harry Potter! Olha só meu estado!

- Eu avisei que seria melhor o nudismo... – ela deu um tapa de leve nas costas dele.

- Engraçadinho.

- Não se preocupe, eu resolvo nosso problema. – então, ele puxou a varinha e secou Hermione, em seguida a si mesmo.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu, e sentou. Aos poucos, o sol ia escondendo-se no horizonte – O que está fazendo?

- É cedo para voltarmos, e como já aproveitamos o mar, vou aproveitar a areia agora.

- Não está grandinho para castelos de areia?

- Isso é uma desculpa sua porque não conseguiria fazer um mais bonito que o meu. – ele provocou.

- Até parece... Eu era ótima quando era pequena.

- Okay. Vamos ver quem realmente é o melhor aqui. – ele ficou de costas para Hermione, e a morena fez o mesmo. Começaram, então, a fazer seus castelos.

- E você e Gina, como estão?

- Atualmente? Separados. – Hermione riu.

- Oh, Harry... Vocês já voltaram e terminaram, pelo menos, umas três vezes esse ano.

- É... Não dá para evitar, Mione. Eu gosto dela, mas tem momentos que fica insustentável nosso relacionamento, então, terminamos.

- Mas vocês percebem que não podem ficar um sem o outro e reatam.

- Mais ou menos. Às vezes, eu acho que é apenas uma questão de hábito. De alguma forma, Gina e eu já nos acostumamos a ficar juntos, mas quando a situação aperta, vem o rompimento.

- Harry...

- Sim?

- Não permita terminar como eu. – ela disse, enquanto levantava as paredes de areia de seu castelo.

- Como assim?

- Só fique com ela se tiver certeza de que é realmente o que quer. Não case por conveniência ou por estar acostumado a tê-la a seu lado. Porque vai chegar o momento que você percebe que isso não é suficiente.

- Rony ama você, Mione. Ele só precisa de tempo, mas eu tenho certeza de que ele vai voltar.

- Eu sei, mas isso não é suficiente para me fazer feliz. Talvez, eu o aceite de volta, como sempre faço, mas eu sei que pode acontecer novamente. E eu... Eu gosto de você demais, Harry, e acho que merece um casamento de verdade, bem melhor que o meu.

- Olha, eu te trouxe aqui para te animar, então, vamos mudar de assunto! – Harry sugeriu ficando de pé – Terminei meu castelo!

- Já? Mas eu... – ela ficou boquiaberta ao ver o enorme castelo feito pelo amigo. Estava impecável, uma perfeita réplica daqueles castelos que se vê em filmes infantis – Uau... Você é um artista, Harry!

- Obrigado! Eu disse que você não tinha chances. – ele reparou o monte de areia que Hermione tentava colocar de pé.

- Por outro lado, eu acho que você também é um grande mentiroso! – ela estreitou os olhos.

- Que calúnia! – ele fingiu estar ofendido, e se segurou para não rir.

- Eu não sei de onde você tiraria bandeirinhas brancas para as torres, ou guardas para a entrada do castelo... A não ser que tenha usado sua varinha, o que me leva a crer que o próprio castelo foi feito por mágica! – ela cruzou os braços, chateada – Isso foi trapaça!

- Hermione, você está me ofendendo! Acha mesmo que eu ia precisar de mágica para vencer seu montinho de areia? – ela olhou feio para o amigo, que começou a rir.

- Bobo! Eu devo admitir apenas que você foi muito esperto.

- Obrigado. Eu o ofereço a você, Mione. – com um aceno de varinha, Harry envolveu o castelo de areia num quadrado de vidro e o levitou.

- Mesmo? – ela sorriu.

- Sim. Para você lembrar sempre que merece o melhor, porque você é uma princesa, Mione.

- Harry, isso é meio piegas. – o moreno riu.

- Eu sei, mas não deixa de ser verdade. Não estou sugerindo que não aceite o Rony de volta, apenas peço que pense bem, pois se ele não te traz a felicidade que merece, então você precisa de alguém que realmente o faça.

- Obrigada. – ela pulou nos braços dele, e por pouco o moreno não deixou o castelo que levitava cair.

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together (quando o sol brilhar, nós brilharemos juntos)__  
__Told you I'll be here forever (Disse a você que eu vou estar aqui para sempre)__  
__Said I'll always be your friend (Disse que sempre serei seu amigo)__  
__Took a note I'mma stick it out 'till the end (Lembre-se, eu ficarei até o final)__  
__Now that it's raining more than ever (Agora que está chovendo mais que nunca)__  
__Know that we'll still have each other (Sei que nós ainda temos um ao outro)__  
__You can stand under my umbrella (Você pode ficar sob meu guarda-chuva) _

_**Umbrella – Rihanna**_

Alguns dias se passaram, e aos poucos Hermione foi recuperando a alegria. Rony ainda não havia retornado para casa, o que deixava Harry irritado. Conversara com o amigo algumas vezes, mas ele ainda não pretendia voltar para Hermione. Porém, quanto mais o tempo passava, mais o próprio Harry desejava que ou Rony não retornasse nunca, ou que Hermione não o aceitasse.

Aquilo era apenas porque queria proteger Hermione de novas decepções. Há muito, ele não passava tanto tempo com a amiga, mas era apenas tentando fazê-la mais contente. Estava tão envolvido na "recuperação" de Hermione que mal tivera tempo de pensar ou encontrar Gina, mesmo a ruiva tendo lhe enviado algumas corujas. De certa forma, a conversa que tivera com Hermione na praia o fez refletir sobre o relacionamento que mantinha com a ruiva, e ele se perguntava se valia a pena.

Estava na sala de seu apartamento, de pé, perto da janela. Nuvens cinzentas e carregadas cobriam o céu noturno de Londres. Vez ou outra, um raio iluminava toda a redondeza, e um trovão soava, segundos depois. Uma chuva forte viria, fazendo-o rir. Provavelmente, o dia de seu aniversário amanheceria chuvoso, como sempre. Ergueu a sobrancelha quando a campainha tocou. Eram quase onze horas.

- Mione? – ela sorriu. Tinha uma garrafa de vinho nas mãos.

- Vim para comemorarmos seu aniversário. – disse ainda de pé, na porta.

- Meu aniversário é amanhã.

- Seu aniversário é a partir da meia-noite! – Harry riu.

- E você veio até aqui apenas para ser a primeira a desejar os parabéns? – ela suspirou derrotada.

- Okay, okay... Você já viu a tempestade que está por vir? – o moreno não agüentou e gargalhou.

- Não me diga que ainda tem medo de trovões!

- Não! Claro que não, apenas... Prefiro não ficar sozinha nesses momentos! Aquela casa se tornou muito grande depois que...

- Está bem, entre. – Harry fechou a porta assim que ela passou – Mas não precisava de desculpas, bastava apenas dizer a verdade.

- Não queria parecer patética!

- Você não é patética, Hermione!

- Eu já morei sozinha, mas é diferente agora.

- Você não precisa se explicar. – ele falou carinhosamente – Eu só acho que você está ficando viciada em Potter, o que é de se esperar, já que eu sou uma pessoa tão maravilhosa! – ela riu.

- Engraçadinho! – ambos caminharam até o sofá. Após sentar, Hermione notou umas cartas de Gina sobre a mesinha de centro, lacradas – Você não vai lê-las?

- Eu andei pensando no que você me disse naquele dia.

- Ah. – usando um feitiço convocatório, ela fez duas taças voarem até a sala.

- E acho que cheguei à conclusão de que ela não é a pessoa que eu quero como esposa.

- Sinto muito. Mas eu tenho certeza de que alguém vai aparecer para você! – Hermione abriu a garrafa de vinho e encheu as taças – Falta menos de uma hora para seu aniversário!

A conversa fluiu naturalmente, e risadas preenchiam o ambiente. Não demorou, e a chuva começara a cair, açoitando a janela com violência. Raios e trovões também se fizeram presentes, mas perto da meia-noite, à medida que a chuva tornava-se mais suave, poucos trovões ainda eram ouvidos.

A garrafa de vinho que Hermione trouxera acabara e já se serviam de outra que o moreno tinha em casa. Uma música começou a tocar quando Harry decidiu que queria dançar, e mesmo sob protestos, a amiga acabou de pé. A melodia suave os envolvia, e mesmo de modo desajeitado, ambos dançavam bem juntos.

As mãos dela o envolviam pelo pescoço, e sua face estava encostada no tórax do moreno. Harry a guiava sem muita sabedoria, mas sua maneira atrapalhada de conduzir Hermione arrancava boas risadas da amiga.

- Você é um péssimo dançarino. – ela sussurrou perto do ouvido dele, fazendo os pêlos do pescoço do moreno se arrepiarem.

- Sou nada. Você que está muito lenta, e não consegue me acompanhar! – Hermione riu.

- Boa desculpa. – afastou-se um pouco, e mirou a face ligeiramente rosada dele. Por um momento, seu olhar recaiu sobre os lábios dele, mas ela rapidamente desviou o olhar. Ele, porém, percebera, e sem nenhuma racionalidade naquele instante, a beijou.

Harry pensou que ela o repeliria. Pensou que Hermione o empurraria com força e gritaria ofendida. Pensou que a morena ficasse tão horrorizada que nunca mais quisesse falar com ele novamente. Ele só não pensou na possibilidade de ela retribuir com tanta intensidade. Colou ainda mais seu corpo ao dela, e afastou todos os demais pensamentos de sua mente.

Não era a melhor hora de pensar que estava beijando a esposa de seu melhor amigo. Não era a hora de pensar que estava desejando fisicamente sua melhor amiga. Agora, tudo que ele queria era senti-la em seus braços, amá-la como ela merecia. Então, focando sua mente apenas no calor do momento, ele a carregou no colo e a levou para seu quarto, ainda beijando-a.

Depositou-a na cama com cuidado. Ambos mantinham o silêncio, pois as palavras eram desnecessárias. Harry deitou ao lado dela, e com as mãos acariciou sua face, fazendo-a fechar os olhos. Beijou-lhe a testa, as bochechas, a ponta do nariz. Parou e mais uma vez a encarou, apenas. Não era apenas desejo que o guiava.

Olhou para Hermione com tanta ternura que uma lágrima escorreu pela face dela. Era como se ela pudesse ler sua alma. Como se ela pudesse enxergar o amor que ele carregava, um amor pueril que se transformava. Uma grande mudança estava acontecendo, pois aos olhos dele, ela deixara de ser apenas uma amiga.

Lentamente, ele desabotoou a camisa dela. Beijou-lhe o colo sem pressa, enquanto sua mão acariciava sua barriga. Quando a morena retirou o sutiã, Harry beijou-lhe os seios, mordiscando-os de leve em alguns momentos, arrancando gemidos baixinhos. Retirou a própria camisa, e sorriu quando as mãos dela percorreram seu tórax.

Hermione também distribuiu beijos naquela região e pelo pescoço do moreno, até chegar a seus lábios. Beijou os lábios dele intensamente, bagunçando-lhe os cabelos com as mãos. Então, Harry a deitou, e retirou a saia que ela usava. Terminou de se despir, e deitou sobre ela, voltando a beijá-la.

O carinho que ele estava dedicando àquele momento fez Hermione sentir-se única. Era como se pela primeira vez, mesmo que inconscientemente, estivesse fazendo amor com alguém. Com Harry. Arfou de prazer quando ele a penetrou, e a cada investida dele uma onda de prazer espalhava-se por seu corpo.

Ele a mirava, sorrindo, quando ela gemia sob seu corpo. Então, a beijava, como se aquilo tivera tornado-se um vício prazeroso. Aos poucos, ele foi acelerando o ritmo, e a própria Hermione começou a mover-se sob ele, deixando-o louco. Quando o corpo dela tremeu de prazer, Harry não agüentou mais, atingindo seu máximo. Então, deitou ao lado dela, mas a trouxe consigo, fazendo-a apoiar a cabeça sobre seu tórax.

O silêncio ainda permaneceu. Hermione fazia círculos na pele dele, enquanto um sorriso brincava em seus lábios. Uma das mãos dele acariciava os cabelos dela. Harry puxou as cobertas, e permaneceu imóvel, incapaz de quebrar a beleza daquele momento. Sem nem perceber, adormeceram.

_And how can I stand here with you (E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você)__  
__And not be moved by you (E não ser movido por você?)__  
__Would you tell me how could it be any better than this (Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?)__  
__...__  
__'Cause you're all that I want (Porque você é tudo que eu quero)__  
__You're all I need (Você é tudo que eu preciso)__  
__You're everything, everything (Você é tudo, tudo) _

_**Everything – Lifehouse**_

Ele começou a despertar quando sentiu que a cama se mexia rapidamente. Ao abrir os olhos, deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver Hermione catando as roupas apressadamente do chão. Sentou-se e pegou seus óculos sobre o criado-mudo, então, pigarreou para chamar a atenção dela. A morena parecia ter congelado, de costas para ele.

- Por que a pressa?

- Harry...

- Você não precisa fugir de mim. – ainda enrolada num lençol, e com as roupas nas mãos, ela se virou.

- Nós...

- Sim. - Harry sorriu – Eu não vou dizer que estou arrependido, mas eu entendo se você...

- Eu também não estou arrependida. – ela praguejou baixinho – A noite passada foi incrível.

- Mas não vai se repetir, não é mesmo?

- Não. – ela respirou fundo, se aproximou dele, sentando-se ao seu lado - Nós dois... É complicado. Não daria certo.

- Por causa dele?

- E por causa dela.

- Gina? Mas você disse que eu deveria tentar encontrar outra pessoa.

- Eu sei, mas no fundo, eu acho que vocês vão acabar juntos. É como se tivesse que ser... Eu e Rony, você e Gina. Está escrito assim, não?

- Você acredita nisso?

- Eu preciso acreditar, senão, eu vou enlouquecer, Harry. - ela encostou a testa na dele, fechando os olhos - Você despertou algo em mim que eu pensei que só existisse em livros de romance. Você me amou com tanto carinho que essa única vez terá valido por uma vida inteira. Mas eu não quero ficar imaginando uma vida ao seu lado, se eu sei que nunca poderemos ter. Daqui uns dias, o Rony vai voltar; daqui há um tempo você vai construir uma família com a Gina. E é assim que tem que ser.

- Mione. - ela o silenciou com um beijo breve.

- Obrigada. Obrigada por ter me ajudado nesse período difícil. - ela deu um pequeno sorriso - Obrigada por ter me feito sorrir novamente. Obrigada por ter me amado, Harry. É seu aniversário, mas eu sinto que eu que ganhei um presente.

- Eu também ganhei. - ele a abraçou.

- Feliz aniversário.

- Obrigado. - o moreno a encarou, ainda bem perto dela - Harry e Hermione... Eu acho que combina. - ela riu.

- Combina como bons amigos. Melhores amigos.

- Melhores amigos que fizeram sexo incrível!

- Harry! - ela ficou de pé, e rumou para o banheiro. Quando ficou sozinho, o sorriso sumiu da face dele. Não queria que tivesse sido uma única noite. Não queria ser apenas o melhor amigo, não mais.

_And when I'm gone who will break your fall (E quando eu me for quem evitará sua queda?)__  
__And fan your flame (E ateará sua chama)__  
__...__  
__Who'll ease your pain? (Quem irá diminuir sua dor?)__  
__And who is gonna save you when I'm gone? (E quem irá salvá-la quando eu me for?)__  
__And who'll watch over you when I'm gone? (E quem cuidará de você quando eu me for?) _

_**Watch over you – Alter Bridge**_

Ele tentou. Merlim sabe que ele tentara agir normalmente com Hermione, mas não conseguia. Tinha evitado a amiga por quase uma semana, pois sabia que se a encontrasse acabaria discutindo com a mesma. Não concordava com a idéia de "Harry e Hermione só amigos".

Naquele tempo em que passara com ela, percebeu o quanto era fácil fazê-la feliz. O quanto gostava de fazê-la feliz. Aquilo não podia ser só amizade. Se Hermione lhe desse a chance, poderiam tentar algo mais. É claro que ela teria que se separar de Rony; todos poderiam achar estranho, ficar contra eles, mas Harry não se importava. Ele apenas queria tentar. Queria ter a chance de ser feliz ao lado da amiga.

Por isso, ficou de pé, e saiu apressado de seu escritório no Departamento de Aurores. Iria atrás de Hermione e insistiria no assunto. Confiante, adentrou no elevador, e sorriu ao ver o Sr. Weasley.

- Olá, Harry!

- Boa tarde, Sr. Weasley. Parece animado hoje. – Harry comentou enquanto o elevador descia.

- Ah sim. Rony parece que finalmente tomou juízo e decidiu voltar para casa. Aquele rapaz parecia estar louco! Como pode abandonar uma moça como a Hermione?

- V-verdade. – todas as expectativas de Harry estavam indo embora à medida que ouvia o outro.

- Molly e eu falamos centenas de vezes que o que acontecera foi uma fatalidade. Ainda são jovens, podem ter outros filhos, não é, Harry?

- Com certeza. – ele baixou a vista, imaginando a reconciliação de Hermione e Rony. Sentiu, então, raiva. Agora que ela estava bem, ele voltava? Imaginou o amigo beijando Hermione. Sua raiva foi aumentando, e Harry teve que se controlar para não acabar descontando no Sr. Weasley.

- Mas antes tarde do que nunca. Sei que eles vão se resolver e... Harry? – o moreno saíra correndo assim que o elevador parou.

- Eu preciso correr! – ele não desistiria tão fácil – Tenho que evitar uma reconciliação!

- Como? – Arthur ficou confuso, ainda parado no elevador.

Harry saiu correndo do Ministério, e assim que pôde, desaparatou. Surgiu perto da entrada da casa de Hermione. Torcia para que o ruivo deixasse para tentar uma reconciliação mais tarde. Passou pelo jardim bem cuidado da casa, mas parou de repente. Então, após olhar para os dois lados, se abaixou e arrancou algumas rosas brancas do jardim da amiga. Deu um sorriso travesso, e após retirar a terra e algumas raízes que vieram juntas, voltou-se para a porta.

- Harry? – ela estranhou ao abrir a porta.

- Preciso falar com você.

- Tudo bem, entre. – ele adentrou na casa, e seguiu para a sala – Não deveria estar trabalhando?

- Meu assunto é mais urgente. – ela o olhou, desconfiada. Harry, então, ergueu as flores – Para você, Mione.

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu – Elas são lindas, Harry. E bem parecidas com as que tenho no meu jardim.

- É que não deu tempo para passar numa floricultura. – Hermione riu, enquanto colocava as rosas recém-colhidas num vaso.

- Não tem importância. O que deseja? – ela o olhou bem nos olhos – Pensei que estivesse me evitando.

- Não estava lhe evitando. – mentiu.

- Você me ignorou a semana toda. Não respondeu nenhuma de minhas corujas e não me atendeu quando fui a sua casa.

- Eu ainda não tive tempo de ver minha correspondência, e provavelmente, eu não estava em casa na hora. – a expressão da face dela indicava que não acreditava naquelas mentiras. Porém, a culpa daquilo tudo era apenas dela, pois fora Hermione que insistira com o "apenas amigos".

- Tudo bem, Harry. Eu entendo que você tenha se...

- Rony já apareceu aqui? – ela se assustou com o corte.

- Sim. Ele veio aqui mais cedo. – Harry praguejou, com raiva.

- Mione, você não pode aceitá-lo de volta!

- Como?

- Eu sei que você disse aquilo sobre ser destinada ao Rony e eu à Gina, mas quer saber? Eu acho tudo isso a maior besteira que você poderia dizer.

- Harry...

- E eu não quero me contentar com uma felicidade temporária quando sinto que posso ter algo verdadeiro com você! – ela começou a sorrir, mas Harry estava tão agoniado que não percebia.

- Eu...

- Você não pode aceitar de volta alguém que não te faz feliz, alguém que te abandona na primeira dificuldade! – ela revirou os olhos, já bem próxima do amigo – Você precisa dar uma chance a quem realmente te ama! Eu não quero ser apenas seu melhor amigo e...

- HARRY!

- O quê?

- Cala a boca! – então, ela o agarrou pelo pescoço e o beijou. Ele estava tão atordoado que demorou algum tempo para retribuir o beijo. Quando Hermione se afastou, ele a olhou, confuso.

- M-mas, e o Rony?

- Se você tivesse me deixado falar, teria entendido que mesmo ele tendo voltado, eu não o aceitei. Eu conversei com Rony, e eu pedi o divórcio.

- Divórcio?

- Eu pensei e refleti que eu mereço ser feliz. Você é a única pessoa que consegue isso, Harry. Eu também quero fazer alguém realmente feliz, e eu sei que eu não conseguia com Rony, mas você... Eu acho que te faço feliz.

- Você não tem idéia do quanto! – ela sorriu quando Harry a abraçou.

- Você tem noção do quanto vai ser complicado assumirmos isso, não é? – Hermione o lembrou, mas nem por isso o sorriso sumiu dos lábios dele.

- Eu não me importo. Eu já consegui o que queria! – ele a beijou – Você é tudo que me importa, Mione. Não posso fazer nada contra aqueles que empinarem o nariz contra nós, aliás, nem me interessam essas pessoas. Eu só quero te fazer feliz. Isso, para mim, é suficiente! – ela riu.

- Então, isso é suficiente para mim também, Harry.

_Shared the laughter (Dividimos a gargalhada)__  
__Shared the tears (Dividimos as lágrimas)__  
__We both know (Nós dois sabemos)__  
__We'll go on from here (Nós continuaremos aqui)__  
__'Cause together we are strong (Porque juntos nós somos fortes)__  
__In my arms, that's where you belong (Nos meus braços, que é onde você pertence) _

_**Unbreakble – Westlife**_

N/A: Em primeiro lugar, digo que essa fic é um presente de aniversário para minha miga Nay!! ) Um pouquinho atrasado, mas aqui está. Também dedico essa fic à Bruninha, que me ajudou com as músicas… OMG!! Nunca havia sido tão difícil escrever uma song!! ' Tenho a impressão de que ficou meio chatinha, mas espero que dê para ler. Eu tenho que dizer que me baseei um pouco no livro 7, porque eu achei a participação da Mione excelente e constante na vida Harry… Sem ela, com certeza, ele não teria durado para enfrentar Voldie!! Ehuieheuiheiuh!! Então, digamos que eu tentei, na fic, fazer do Harry uma versão Mione… ) Obrigada por lerem!! Um beijo!! PinkPotter : )


End file.
